


Drinks, Virginity, and Determination

by AnimeLoveLover123



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLoveLover123/pseuds/AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irritated that his now live in boyfriend Nero continues to hold out, Dante goes to a bar and kind of gets hammered. In this drunk state, he makes a mistake that could destroy everything. With some determination, can Dante fix his blunder?<br/>There is no sex scene but they do talk about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinks, Virginity, and Determination

Dante breathed a heavy sigh as he took a seat at the close to empty bar. He really did not want to be here right now. He didn't have the energy to be out drinking, but he couldn't stand being at home with him.

About three months back, Dante finally hooked up with the only person he actually ever loved in a romantic way, Nero. The kid may be a bit of a punk, but that didn't stop Dante's heart from deciding it wanted him. It's such a strange sensation, to actually love someone, strange... but amazing. Thank god, when the older admitted these feelings, he wasn't met with disgust at his love for a man, or disdain, but similar feelings. Of course Dante was overjoyed to finally have one person that he could give himself to, and that someone would give him the same, body, mind a soul. Unfortunately, that didn't go quite as planned. Sure the mind and soul where shared nicely, the body however was off limits, which left Dante in his current frustrated state.

The veteran demon slayer did understand where the kid was coming from to a degree. The younger was a virgin and, whether it be from nervousness, or just not knowing the joys of that most intimate activity, Nero wasn't interested in sharing a bed. Dante knew this and respected the kid's wishes... but he was still horny. He wouldn't deny it, Dante was craving the younger's body, more then the kid knew or could understand, but he held back for his partner's sake.

Technically it had been 4 months since he had gotten any action, being that he stopped prowling for women once he knew he had feelings for the kid. Honestly he was hoping to get Nero in a bed within a week of getting together but that obviously didn't happen. Even AFTER Nero moved in two weeks ago, the kid still slept in a separate bedroom and passed off any of the older's attempts to get frisky.

That's why Dante found himself in a small back ally bar. It was getting increasingly hard to live with his sexy as hell boyfriend and keep his hands to himself.

“Hey bartender.” Dante called, interrupting the rotund man doing the ever so cliche act of polishing glasses. “A strawberry sunday please.” Dante received that look he had gotten so many times before, shock, confusion, and humor.

“A little to old for ice-cream sundays aren't we.” The man asked with a chuckle.

“Ya ya, laugh it up. Look can I just get my order?” Dante said, not really in the mood to me mocked.

“My, aren't we a little short tempered tonight.” The round man said with a smile, clearly not affected by the cold statement, a quality all bartenders should have. “What's got your boxers in a twist buddy?” He asked, setting the now sparkling glass on the shelf next to it's equally spotless brethren.

“Let's just say my partner and I have different ideas on what bed time should be like.” Dante explained with a sigh and dejected grin.

“Ahhh.” The large man breathed in realization. “Your girl's not giving you any action huh? Poor guy.” The man said with a hardy laugh, not catching Dantes quiet scoff. He couldn't say why, but having people automatically refer to his lover as a woman, tho they wouldn't know otherwise, annoyed him.

The man was proud of his boyfriend, and would like to boast about how incredible his partner is, but he never did. Nero would never admit it but he was a shy kid, so having someone go around and celebrate about his same sex relationship wasn’t really a sane idea.

“I know just what you need, one of Bobby boy's special drinks. It will help with your bed time blues.” The rotund man said almost proudly.

“It's alright, I'm not really in the mood to dri-”

“Nonsense!” The man cut in, already reaching for a glass. “Let a fella help you out. It'll be on the house, don't you worry.” Dante sighed, he just wanted to wait out the clock so he could go home after Nero was asleep, but hey, who was he to turn down a kind mans offer.

“Alright then, show me what you got.” Dante said as he leaned back in the chair, his mood lifting a little.

“That a boy.”

+

Dante attempted to take one cautious step at a time as the world shifted and morphed around him, or so he thought. He wasn’t sure what did him in but something in those drink hit him hard. It has been such a long time since the halfbreed had really gotten hammered, which left him disoriented. Why had he gone out? Which way was home? Why wont the ground stop tilting?

“Dante?” Came a semi familiar voice. The demon hunter turned to see a woman with black, shoulder length hair, tied up into a messy ponytail. She wore a pleated purple skirt that barely covered her rear and a velvet, strapless top that stopped just above her navel. She wore no jewelry but a tasteful amount of make-up along with a smoke between her fingers and 4 inch heels that clip clopped as she made her way over to the teetering demon hunter. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, holding her smoke out so it didn't catch his snow white hair, leaving Dante blindsided for a moment as he racked his brain for any memory of this woman. “It's been so long, how are you?” She asked, pulling back though not removing her arms from where they were draped around the older's neck.

“G-good... Jaaassssmiin?” Dante questioned, hoping for the best.

“Try Julie.” She said with a giggle.

“Right, right. Julie, how are you?” He asked, still not totally certain who she was, but he didn't sense anything demonic or malicious from her, so he played along.

“Alright, work has been boring without you coming to visit.” She said with a slight pout as she drops her cigarette between them and stomped it out before placing both hands on the demon hunters chest.

“Ya, sorry.” Dante apologized, tho he honestly couldn't think of where this girl worked.

“It's okay, I just got of for the night.” She explained, then took a short pause. “You feeling alright?”

“Hm? Why'd you say that?”

“Please, I have been around many a drinkers and you sir are drunk.” She said in a matter of fact way as she pokes his chest.

“What? I... maybe.” He admits.

“Come on mister, I'm taking you back.” Julie states as she grabs Dante's left arm, pulling it close so it sat in between her breasts as she begins to walk.

“Back? Back where? To the bar?” Dante questioned, tho he followed along anyway. The woman could not hold in a giggle as she squeezed the taller's arm.

“Just follow along big boy.”

+

“Here we are.” Julie announced as she pushed open the doors to Devil May Cry. She flicked on the lights, blinding Dante for a moment as she lead him further in. She leaned him against the desk and finally let go of his arm so she could stand in front of him. “There, better?”

“Ya, thanks.” Dante said with a grin, though he could have done without the sudden assault of light.

“No problem, we are close, right?” She asked in a low tone as she stepped closer, leaning into the older. Before he could respond, Julie pressed their lips together. Dante was taken aback as she did not waste a moment and started running her hands up his chest. It took a moment but the devil hunter did relax, pushing back into the kiss. He had been feeling hot and bothered for a while now. He wanted to have someone, to feel the warmth of another body... but wait, something felt wrong.

Cupping her cheek, the taller pulled her mouth from his gently. Though a little confused, Julie turned her head in hopes of landing a few pecks on the home owners neck, only to yelp in surprise, startling Dante as well.

“I'm sorry, I didn't know you had a room mate.” She admitted, keeping her gaze to the right as she sank deeper into his chest as a way to hide.

“Room mate?” Dante repeated in his head as he followed the woman’s gaze.

Oh shit.

Dante's memory hit him like a knife made of pure gilt.

“N-nero?” Dante said in a whisper as he stared back into the shocked filled expression of his lover. The young man stood at the bottom of the stares, hands at his side, staring at the two who just arrived.

What now? Dante was in to much of a stupor to move. What would Nero do? The kid had a history of yelling and sometimes even attacking the older when upset. He wouldn't hurt Julie would he? How was she to know? 

It was a long pause of awkward silence before someone finally spoke.

“Nero, I-”

“It's alright.” The younger suddenly jumped in, shocking Dante to silence. “I was just heading out, you two have fun.” Nero said nonchalantly as he approached the door. Dante stood sunned for a moment as his drunk mind attempted to react.

“Nero wait!” He called, gently pushing Julie aside as he gave chase. Though he stumbled a bit, the veteran demon hunter was able to catch up. “Nero-” He called again as he grabbed the shorter's Devil Bringer but his hand was violently flung off. As the shorter turned to glare at the other, there was no mistaking the tears that had welled up in the corners of his eyes.

Before another word could be said, Nero turned and bolted from the scene.

“Neroooo!” Dante screamed after him, taking a few steps forward. He wanted to chase after him, but in his drunk state, there was no way he could keep up with a sober Nero.

“D-dante?” Came the slightly frightened voice of Julie as she poked her head out from the front door. “Are you okay?” No, no he was not. What had he done?

+

Trish approached Devil May Cry early that morning with a scarlet leather bag thrown over her shoulder, entering the dimly lit shop without so much as a knock. She wasn't surprised to find Dante at his desk, staring with a slight glare at it in thought.

“Well don't you look cheery this morning?” She teased as she approached the demon hunter.

“What do you want Trish?” Dante asked in a somewhat harsh tone. “I'm not taking any jobs right now.”

“No, nothing like that.” The woman assured as she slid her bag off her shoulder and onto the desk. The sudden bang caused Dante to hiss in pain as his head throbbed. “I'm here to fill in a few blanks.” Dante raised an eyebrow at this, finally looking up at the blond.

“Oh?”

“Nero came to my place a while back.” Trish could tell she had captured the silver haired mans attention with the name drop. “He told me what happened.” Dante's head sunk low in regret and shame.

“What have I done?” He asked more to himself then his friend.

“Surprisingly enough, it wasn't all your fault this time.” Trish said as she open up her bag, pulling out a thin metal thermos. “Take a whiff of this.” She instructed, opening and handing the container to the curious demon hunter. With slight hesitation, Dante obliged, taking a sniff of the liquid contents. It hit him like a brick with i'ts sharp aroma, but it was a familiar one. “Recognize it?”

“This was in the drink I got at the bar.” Dante answered as he studied the clear liquid inside the container.

“Bingo. It's a special concoction meant for demons. Basically it's the Jack Daniels of the demon world.” She explained as she took a seat atop Dante's desk.

“Why would a human pub have this?”

“Apparently a patron had asked the bartender to add it to his drink. After seeing how buzzed the customer got from it, the bar offered to buy it off him.”

“He was a demon.” Dante concluded as he closed the container, not wanting to smell alcohol after the night he had.

“Most likely. Bobby started serving it in his drinks, not knowing he was doing business with a demon.”

“I see...”

“By the way, Julie sends her regards.” Trish said, suddenly changing the subject. “I can't believe you didn't recognize one of your regulars back at Love Planet.” Trish chuckled, purposely avoiding the topic Dante wanted to be on.

“You found all this out I a few hours?' Dante asked, impressed by how quickly she worked. Then again, if anyone could pull it off, it was Trish.

“Of course, what do you take me for?” She somewhat gloated. The two friends shared a chuckle before Dante brought up the inevitable.

“Nero, where is he?”

“Back in Fortuna by now.” 

“Fortuna!?” Dante repeated, slamming his hands down onto his desk as he stood.

“Yes, that's why he came to me. He asked me to give him transport back to his home town.” Trish explained, not really shocked by the sudden yell from the taller. “Actually I was originally sent here to pick up his stuff and ship it over, he wasn't comfortable with returning, but I figured you wouldn't let it end so easily.” She said, knowing Dante's devotion and affection for this kid.

“I'm leaving then.” Dante announced as he grabbed his weapons, just in case, and headed for the door.

“I don't think that’s a good idea. It's obvious you haven’t slept off the alcohol, and that stuff is much stronger then anything we have here. You aren't going to last much longer, your going to crash.” Trish warned, though she already knew the irate demon hunter's respond.

“There's no time for that, there's much more important things on the line.” Dante said as he exited the shop. Trish sighed as she reached out and grabbed the thermos.

“Idiot.” She said, taking a swig of the liquid. “Your gonna kill yourself one of these days over that kid.”

+

Nero opened his eyes to the creaking sound of the door as someone entered. He turned his head to see Kyrie slide her way in with a tray full of food in hand.

“Let me help you.” Nero offered as he sat up, startling the brunet slightly.

“Nero! Sorry, did I wake you?” She asked nervously as the young man stood.

“No, it's alright, I wasn’t asleep anyway.” He admitted as he took the tray from her.

“Oh, I'm sorry.” Kyrie apologized as she watched Nero take a seat at the small table beside the window.

“It's not your fault, don't worry about it. Thanks for breakfast by the way, I was starving.” He said with a somewhat forced grin.

“Your welcome. I figured you wouldn’t want to be around the other knights.” Nero nodded in agreement as he began to eat. It's true, the young man had left a bad impression on most of the Holy Knights, especially when he left. Many of the men did not approve of Nero leaving the Knights to run off with a man. I wonder what they would have thought if they knew it was Dante that persuaded him to leave.

To be honest though, it wasn’t just the Holy Knights that the crossbreed didn't want to see, it was people in general.

“May I sit?” Kyrie asked, receiving a nod in response. Kyrie was the only one Nero was okay being with. He knew he could trust her not to pry. Like now, she didn’t speak, didn't ask him questions, didn't try to tell him it was okay, she just sat with him as support, and that’s all he needed at the moment.

It had been a tough night for him. Close to no sleep at all, having to awkwardly wake Kyrie up and ask for a place to stay. The late night travel, having to ask Trish for help, which he knew would come back to haunt him one day. All because of stupid Dante.

Nero tightened his grip on his fork, bending it slightly.

That idiot... the crossbreed should have expected though. That perverted old man couldn't keep his horny mind in check, always groping and touching the younger. Dante had a history of going to places like Lover Planet, why did Nero believe the moron could be tied down to one person? If he wasn't getting sex from that one person, then he would get it somewhere else, obviously.

Eventually Nero's mental attacks on the older man ended and the crossbreed was left with the inevitable fact that he was hurt. That smart ass devil hunter had left a deep crack in his heart. Nero had left himself in emotional jeopardy with the promise of love. The promise that if he gave his heart and soul to that man, he would receive a lover who would give him the same. Nero had spent the night up till that point worrying about the well being of the his boyfriend only to find Dante with a woman. Nero was surprised he was able to excuse himself from the building in such a calm manner... before the tears came.

He hated it when he cried, but he couldn't stop them. Fortunately only Dante saw them, though Trish seemed to have a knowing smirk despite Nero having ceased the tears by then.

“Oh well, at least I didn't waste to much of my life.” Nero said to himself. “Not like others who have wasted years and years on one person. I got out before I hit the point of no return.” He thought in an upbeat way, despite his hearts aching.

Fake it till you make it.

+

Nero silently walked the streets of Fortuna with a clove of garlic weighing down his pocket. Being that he had no money on him, Nero was left to pay rent with physical labor, which, at the moment, was picking up a forgotten ingredient for this afternoons lunch.

The snow head wasn’t thrilled to be out and about, but moping in his room all day was not going to get him anywhere. This walk had been able to clear his mind a bit, but he was far from okay.

“Nero!” Came a voice that was simultaneously the last voice the young man wanted to hear, but also couldn't help loving the most. “Nero!” Dante called again over the crowd. He was close, the red clad man could feel it. 

The shorter ran, weaving his way through the other citizens, knowing that there was no way he would blend in with all these hoods for long.

No, not now. Nero wasn’t ready to face him yet.

Dante quickly caught a flowing blue coat from the corner of his eye and deciding to pursue it, despite his bodies pleas to stop. He was exhausted, moving any limb felt like he was swimming through molasses and his head felt as if a gun was going off in there with every step. His vision was fuzzy and his senses were dull. The only thing keeping him going was the determination to catch the younger and... he honestly didn't know what next. Beg for forgiveness? Ether way, Dante was running on pure will power, which sadly would not get him far.

Nero could here his name being called, but he wouldn't turn back. The crossbreed darted into a side street, hoping to pick up speed by not having as many strollers in his way. Sadly it worked a bit against him as Dante had a straight path to him now as well. 

Dante could tell he was not going to catch Nero anytime soon like this, it would be a race of stamina which the older would most definitely loose, so he had to do it. It wasn’t safe in his state, and it wouldn't last that long, but it was his only chance, he had to Devil Trigger.

With great effort, Dante switched to his devil form, and Nero could feel it, the power radiating from his pursuer. With this sudden rush of energy, Dante raced forward, closing the distance between the two fast. Nero attempted to throw him off, taking sharp turns, but it was no use. It wasn't long until one of Dante's demonic hands wrapped around Nero's human one, pulling them both to a halt.

“Let go!” The younger protested, yanking on his arm to no avail.

“Nero, stop.” Dante pretty much ordered, his voice slightly warped from being in devil mode.

“Get off!” Nero demanded, pulling his arm desperately in all directions, flailing for escape, his Devil Bringer starting to shine.

“Nero, calm down.” Dante instructed as he felt his Devil Trigger begining to ware off.

“I said...” Nero began as he curled his hands into fists, his Devil Bringer giving off an incredible glow. “Get OFF!” He screamed as he drove his demonic fist into Dante's side, causing the older to be flung away, slamming into a wall with a loud thud. The stone wall cracked on impact, though stayed standing.

Dante however, slumped to the ground, his red coat flopping over him like a blanket as he lost the energy for Devil Trigger.

Nero took in raged breaths as Dante groaned in pain. Slowly the older lifted himself to his hands and knees and with what tiny energy he had left, Dante reached out to the man he loved.

“Nero... I-I'm sorry... please...” And with that, Dante collapsed, crumpling to the ground like a rag doll.

Suddenly a lump of concern and regret formed in Nero's throat as he realized what had happened, what he had done.

“D-dante? Danteeeee!”

+

He lay in quiet darkness as his brain slowly turned itself on. Even when it was close to fully functional, he kept is eye's closed, his mind blank. It wasn’t until the sound of a door knob turning, breaking the silence, that he finally open his eyes.

“Good morning.” Came a gentle voice, though by the amount of light coming through the window, it was more like late afternoon.

“Where am I?” Dante asked as he scanned the room.

“In one of the bedrooms of the Holy Knights.” Kyrie informed as she watched the devil hunter stand, despite his still pounding headache demanding he go back to sleep. “Nero brought you here after you fainted.”

“Where's Nero now?” The snow head practically demanded as he stretched out his limbs until he heard the satisfying crack. Kyrie stood silent, her gaze drifting to the floor. “In the next room?” Dante answered for himself, being able to sense the kid from beyond the wall. Kyrie's expression twitched, showing the taller that he hit the nail on the head. Without another word, Dante approached the door.

“Wait!” Dante almost stumbled at the sudden demand. He looked back at the woman who was shaking like a leaf in the autumn wind at her own voice. She was such a timid girl, the older didn’t know she had it in her. “P-please don't. He's finally getting some sleep so please, let him rest.” She asked, refusing to look Dante in the eye.

There was a pause as the veteran demon slayer considered her request. The kid must have been up all night like he was, and after all that, maybe sleep was for the best. Besides, they both needed some time to calm down, think things through.

“Alright, I'll be patient.” Dante submitted as he took a seat back on the bed, leaning against the wall with his hands behind his head like his own room, to the relief of Kyrie. “Got any grub? I'm starving.” Dante asked in an attempt to calm the girl down. If he was too stern, she might just crumble like a house of cards.

“Oh, yes. There's some leftovers from lunch if you'd like.”

“Perfect, I'll take one of those.” He agreed with a wave of his hand. Kyrie nodded and scurried off like a waitress at a restaurant, leaving Dante to himself. The half-breed turned his attention to the wall across from the bed he sat on, knowing that Nero was just on the other side of it.

What was he to do now? He had spent so much effort into hunting the younger down that he had not even considered what he would do when he caught him. Dante pondered and pondered his action plan until he accepted that he couldn't do much. He would explain his side of the story, apologies profusely, and hope for the best. The decision was ultimately Nero's to make.

*knock knock * Came the door, interrupting Dante's train of thought.

“Door's open.” He called. Kyrie entered with a tray in hand which she quickly handed over. “Beautiful. Thanks doll.” Dante said, looking at the surprisingly large amount of food. He received a nod and slight blush from the woman, what an innocent, before he dug in. Despite the conversation being obviously over, Kyrie stood there, watching the older silently as if she had something to say. “Something on your mind?” He asked, quickly catching the silent message.

“Mmmm,” She hummed awkwardly, trying to find words to best describe her thought. “What's going to happen now... with you and Nero?” She can speak.

“Well hopefully we can work this little misunderstanding out soon so I can take him home. Why do you ask? You worried about him?” Dante asked, knowing fully well that she was.

“Yes.” She admits as she raises her hands to her chest. “I just want him to feel safe again.”

“Safe? Is he in trouble?” The older ask with clear concern in his voice. Was someone threatening Nero? Boyfriend or not, Dante wasn’t going to let the man he loved be in danger.

“No, not really, but he thinks he is.” The room then went silent, leaving the older to crave more info. Noticing his curios stare, Kyrie sighs and continues. “All his life Nero has been on edge, especially after his arm changed. He always acted as if he was going to be attacked any moment, or that he had to be cautious or he'd hurt someone, even if he acted like he was alright. I don't like seeing him like that, but when you came along, after you two became... friends,” She added with a slight giggle. “he finally started to relax. When he's with you, he lets down those walls of insecurity and just enjoys the moment. He trusted you so much.” That last line struck Dante in a sensitive area.

“I'm sorry.” He apologized, running a fingerless gloved hand through his white locks. “I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I will try my best to fix this, I promise.” Dante said, looking up at the woman with a sad expression. 

“Thank you.” She almost whispered, before the older's attention was stolen away by the sound of the bed next door creaking. Nero was up. Dante only glanced at Kyrie as he left to stand at Nero's door.

“Nero?” Came the older's voice, stalling the younger for a moment. Nero was about to speak but was cut off before he even started. “I won't come in. Please, just let me talk.” Dante asked as he placed his hands on the door that separated them. There was a moment of silence before a scoff was heard from inside the bedroom.

“Fine, whatever.” The shorter said in an irritated tone. Though he told himself it was only for precautions sake, Nero leaned up against the door to both make sure the taller didn't enter, and to be a little closer to Dante. The old man took in a deep breath, and held it for a moment before letting it go. 

“I'm so sorry Nero. I ended up drinking something that effected my demon side and my mind wasn’t in the right place.” Dante said as he rested his forehead on the door. “I swear, I wasn’t going to let her do anything, I knew something was wrong. I promise, it will never happen again.” And that's where Dante stopped. He could go on, pleading for forgiveness, but what good would it do? If anything it would just annoy the younger. So the next move was Nero's.

There was a long pause that felt like an eternity to Dante as he waited for a response. Finally one came in a whisper.

“How do you know?” Nero asked quietly.

“Hm?”

“How do you know this won't happen again? How do you know you wont go get hozed and bring another woman home?” Nero asked, anger starting to bubble up. Dante hesitated at this.

“You... you just have to trust me.”

“Please, that ship has sailed.” Dante gritted his teeth a that. The statement hit him hard, pulling at the guilt strings in his heart.

“Nero...”

“No Dante.” The younger cut in, with an almost undetectable shake in his voice. “I'm sorry, but I don't think I can.” The atmosphere dropped and the air around Dante went cold. The older's hands began to shake as he felt like a large stone began to sink in his throat and heart.

“Nero please...” Dante pleaded, pulling a few of the younger's heart strings as well, but he couldn’t give in. Nero couldn't let himself be yanked around because the old man got emotional.

“Look, I don't want to spend my nights wondering if your off with someone else. Maybe it just wasn't the right time. I'm not ready to give it away and you don't seem ready to settle down with one person. Please, just go home.” Everything went silent aside from Dante's breaking heart as Nero's words sank in. The younger waited... waited for the older to ether speak or leave, but nether happened. Dante just stood in thought, desperate to find some bit of hope to turn this situation around. He couldn't just go home, he couldn't leave the one person he ever truly loved, not like this.

“Not the right time, that's what you said right?” Dante asked out of the blue, catching Nero off guard.

“Ya, so?”

“Then I'll wait.” Dante proclaimed, startling the younger. “I'll wait until your ready, till then I'll show you I can be trusted. I'll prove it!” Dante practically shouted at the end, slamming his hand into the door, shocking the crossbreed. “So can you promise me this? Say you'll at least consider being with me again.” The reins where then passed to Nero, still dazed by the sudden proposal.

The yonger's mind pushed off the idea, still far from trusting the old man anymore... his heart on the other hand told him to give the idiot a chance. Besides, knowing Dante, he probably would go ahead with his plan anyway, no matter what the kid said.

“Fine.”

+

So followed what one could call a sort of courting. Indeed Dante did leave Fortuna that day but returned a couple days later with Nero's stuff. The crossbreed though that was the end of it, but then Dante returned again.

+

“What are you doing here?” Nero questioned in an irritated tone as he gripped the bouquet of roses that where suddenly handed to him and which he now held behind his back in attempts to hide them from passers by.

“Isn’t it only natural to visit the person you fancy once in a while?” Dante asked in a cheeky self-satisfied way as he grinned at both his own actions and the light blush he brought onto the shorter's face.

“A guess, but you saw me two days ago.” Nero said as he glanced around to see if they where being watched by too many people.

“I just couldn't stand being away from you.” Dante said melodramatically, though you could tell there was truth to the statement.

“Didn't you say you would wait?” The younger asked, thinking the old man would give him time to think things over, not flirt with him like a stubborn high-schooler.

“That doesn’t mean I won't try to persuade you to choose the better option.”

“For you maybe.” Nero spat back.

“For us.” Dante corrected, smoothing his hand over the shorter's shoulder. Nero glared at him for a moment before pulling away.

“Get lost.” He said sharply as he turned and left the older to stand there. Though Dante was a little dejected by this, he couldn't help but notice that the kid took the flowers with him.

+

Coming up on the cathedral, Nero finally took off his headphones, leaving them to sit around his neck while the music continued to play, but then froze. Leaning beside the door way was a familiar halfbreed holding a lapis blue box with silver ribbon which the younger figured was probably chocolates.

Why was he here... again? He hadn't seen him yet though, so maybe he could just back away slowly and -

“Nero.” Dante called brightly, jogging over as Nero let out a sigh.

“Why are you here old man?” The crossbreed asked coldly, crossing his arms showing that he was obviously bothered by another visit.

“Special delivery.” Dante said with a wink as he held the box out to the shorter. The crossbreed examined the box wearily with a raised brow before taking it. He studied it for a moment before letting out a sigh.

“Look, I know what your trying to do but visiting me and buying me gifts isn't going to make me trust you again.” He informed, pointing the box at the veteran demon slayer.

“It shows you I'm committed.” Dante informed, returning the point. Nero scoffed and rolled his eye's before passing the older to enter the cathedral.

“Whatever old man.” He said, not really wanting to deal with the others antics.

“Don't deny yourself Nero, I know you still care for me. You may be harsh with your words but you still accept my gifts.” This made the younger waver, stopping in his tracks. A strange swirling motion started forming in his chest which frightened him a little.

“F-fuck off!” He shouted as he turned and chucked the box back at the older before continuing on into the cathedral in a hurry. Surprised by Nero's reaction but still easily caching the box, Dante watched the kid run off, stumbling a little in his rush to escape. He couldn't stifle the chuckle, having caught the rising blush that had spread across the younger's cheeks. That chuckle however, quickly turned into a worried frown, maybe he pushed a little to hard.

+

“Hey Nero.” Called one of the Holy Knights, pulling the snow head's attention away from his conversation with Kyrie. “Someone has asked for you, they're waiting outside.” Nero raised an eye brow at this but quickly harbored a guess to who it was.

“God damn it.” He swore in his head as he got up, knowing the guest wasn’t going to leave until he told him to. “Will you just leave me along.” Nero demanded, startling Dante ever so slightly.

“Hey now, keep cool, I'm not here to give you stuff.” The older assured as he held his palms up to the shorter.

“Oh? Then why are you here?” He asked with a criticizing stare as he crossed his arms.

“One of my jobs lead me to a man who I believe is hiding here in Fortuna. Since you grew up here, I figured you could help me out.” Dante informed nonchalantly. There was a pause of thought as Nero considered whether this was some stupid scheme by the old man, but decided to play along.

“Who you looking for?” He asked with an added head gesture.

“A man named Felix, or so that was the last name he was known by.”

“Felix, I've heard the name around.” 

Then followed a partnership that brought back many memories. It was hard not to slip an arm around the younger every once and a while like he used to. It was like back when Dante first discovered he had feelings for the kid. He wanted so bad to touch him, hold him, tell him embarrassing things just to see the adorable blush again, but he couldn't. Not unless he wanted to scare Nero away.

It would be hard, but this is how it had to be for a while, they had to start back at step one.

+

After that, around twice a week, the veteran demon hunter visited Nero, sometimes with gifts in tow. Flowers, chocolates, and a one time attempted at a poem. Though it was a sweet gesture, the finished product wouldn’t be wining any awards.

Despite Nero's begrudging the visits at first, soon the old man began to wear him down. Eventually the crossbreed started accepting the gifts and began to spent time with Dante again. Whether it be simply hanging out, or hunting and slaying demons together, Nero started to look forward to his time with the older. He was starting to remember why he enjoyed Dante's company so much. That didn’t stop his rational thought however, from scolding him for letting his defenses slip. In the beginning Nero tried to tell himself that he wasn’t falling for Dante's charms, that he was just spending time with a close friend that understood him... but that was becoming harder and harder to believe.

The most compelling thing about the situation came around 2 weeks after the two had broken up. Monthly, Nero began receiving phone calls from Trish of all people, giving him an update on what Dante was up to, to assure him that the pizza lover wasn’t messing around. Nero guessed this was the 'proof' the old man was talking about, which the younger took with just a grain of salt.

He knew Trish wasn’t one to shy away from the opportunity to humorously point out peoples flaws, and there was no sneaking around her. If she had her eye on you, there was no hiding anything. However, she was one of Dante's few close friends, so there was the possibility she was stretching the truth a little, for his sake.

Now Nero expected this to go on for maybe a few weeks, two months at most before the older's attention would start to waver, but he was happily surprised. It was coming close to the five month mark since this cycle started and Nero was honestly impressed. Dante must really care about him.

+

Nero walked through the unfamiliar streets with only the lamps overhead as light. The breeze lifted his coat up as he walked, seemingly unaffected by the cold wind kissing his face. He searched the area, every street he passed in hopes of coming across something he reconsigned.

After a month of being back in Fortuna, the Holy Knights agreed to let the snow head take the more out of the way jobs as payment for his room and board. The most recent one had led Nero to a village close to Dante's town and so after dealing with the honestly miniscule threat, the crossbreed had decided to take a detour to the shop for a surprise visit. It was late, Nero was tired and hungry, and the old man kind of deserved it.

Did this mean the younger was beginning to reciprocate Dante's advances? Nero wasn’t sure as of now, and wasn't going to think on it at the moment. Right now he was more concerned with finding his way through the city, it had been so long since he last visited.

“Nero?” The snow head perked up at the sound of a familiar voice.

“Trish?” He called back, scanning the scenery for the leather clad woman. Like a creature born from the shadows, the blond appeared from a dark ally way.

“What are you doing wondering the streets this late at night?” She asked as she approached the blue clad young man with the usual swing in her hips.

“I could ask you the same thing.” He said with a grin, which was sort of his way of saying hello back.

“I'm a big girl out for a nice stroll in the moon light.” She answered, placing one of her hands on her chest as Nero wondered what she had really been up to. “You on the other had look like a little lost puppy.” She mocked, receiving a scoff from the younger.

“Look, I don't live here like you. Can you please just give me some direction to the shop?” He asked, running his Devil Bringer through his hair.

“Sure.” Trish said with a chuckle as she walked past the younger. “I'll take you there, it's this way.” Nero said a quick thank you and followed her lead. It was silent for only a hand full of seconds before the inevitable topic was brought up. “So, what's going on between you and Dante? Is he starting to get on your nerves yet?” Trish joked, leading Nero to chuckle.

“At first, but I'm starting to get used to it I guess. I never knew Dante's attention could been held by one person for so long.”

“Well he's never been in love before.” Nero went quiet then, still not sure how he should react when the topic of love is brought up. Realizing the younger wasn't going to say much else, Trish decided to ask a question. “So do you think you'll get back together with him?” There was a pause as the snow head thought through his next words carefully.

“I don't know.” He finally said with a sigh, grabbing his left shoulder with his Devil Bringer in an inadvertent way to try and close off his feelings.

“Why not, found someone else?”

“No, it's not that.”

“Are you still having trust issues?” Trish asked, receiving silence as a yes. “You have been listening to my phone calls right?” She asked, placing one hand on her swaying hip.

“Yes but...” Nero said hesitantly, knowing that this woman had a great deal of power and skill.

“You don't trust me?” She asked with half faked shock as she was used to people not having the utmost trust in her, as they usually shouldn't.

“Well, you are really close to him. How do I know your not lying to make him happy?” He asked in a slightly raised voice, getting a tad bit defensive.

“Please, if he was with some woman I would report it right away. I have a life you know, spending most of it watching him mope about and eat pizza isn’t really the most productive use of my time. Besides, do you know how hard it is to work with or give jobs to someone who is away a third of the time chasing his ex?” Trish began to rant, proving her point quite nicely.

“I get it, I get it.” Nero assured, holding his palms up, not wanting the blond to get to riled up.

“You know, this all started because you wouldn't sleep with him.” She pointed out, putting some blame on him as well.

“I know.” Nero said with a sigh, having realizing this months back. “But this isn't all my fault.”

“Of course not, but Dante's already paying for his mistake, so I think we should be coming up on your turn.” Trish said, poking a sharp nail into the younger's Devil Bringer.

“Ya, and what is it you expect me to do.” Nero retorted, holding his demonic arm up in an attempt to conceal his rising blush.

“I'll tell you what you have to do, you have to suck it up and take it like a man.” Trish said in a stern voice, though she was mostly continuing the topic so she could be humored by the kids oh so innocent reactions.

“I what!?”

“Come on, it's not so bad. Besides, Dante's been waiting to jump you for almost a year, give the guy a brake.” She said, nonchalantly tucking her finger into her right pocket.

“Easy for you to say. Besides, who said I was going to get back with Dante?” Nero practically yelled, turning away from the blond out of embarrassment. If he was embarrassed to sleep with his boyfriend, what made her think she could bring up the topic with him in public.

“Please, everyone knows you two still love each other.” Trish said, patting the young mans back, then sliding her hand around to his side before letting go, making it obvious that she had slipped him something. “Just fallow this street and you'll get to DMC.” She instructed, pointing in the direction of the shop. “Well, you boy's have fun now.” She said sassily as she turned and began walking from the still blushing Nero.

Nero watched silently as she disappeared into the darkness just as gracefully as she had appeared. Once out of site he reached into his pocket to feel a long strip of plastic that had a series of large out-dented rings along it. With a little hesitation he pulled the strip out and held it up to the street light over head, only to quickly jam it back in his pocket, his blush quickly rising again.

Condoms, she had slipped condoms into his pocket. What the hell was she thinking? Nero hadn't come to have sex with Dante, it was just a visit. And why did she have these on her? Did she plan this?

While still pondering these questions, Nero turned and quickly began walking the street, hoping no one had seen. Keeping his hand in his pocket so that Trish's little gift didn't slip out. The snow white haired man continued on until he found himself in front of Devil May Cry.

Nero rummaged around for the spare key and let himself in, knowing from the lack of lights that Dante ether wasn't home, or asleep. As quietly as he could, Nero opened the door to surprisingly not find the old man sleeping at his desk or on the couch. Locking the door behind him, the crossbreed then disarmed himself, placing his weapons on the coffee table for now, and ascended the stares. 

Soon he found himself in front of two doors, one was the spare room Nero used back when he lived with the older those two weeks, and the other belonging to Dante. Logically it would have been better to just take the extra room and explain the situation to Sparda's son later, so why did the crossbreed find his hand reaching for the other door?

He couldn't tell you what possessed him to do it, but Nero slipped his way into the taller's bedroom and was surprised to find the home owner sprawled atop the wine red blanket of his seldom used bed. All of his outer layers where gone, leaving the veteran devil hunter in a red t-shirt and jeans.

What was Nero doing? He shouldn't be here. Despite his conscience's disapproval, Nero stayed grounded beside the older's bed, watching Dante's peaceful expression as he started to recall what he loved most about the old man.

Sure Dante could be obnoxious, and he can piss Nero off sometimes, but only the older could put him in a relaxed mood. That may not seem like much, but to Nero, who's the out cast, who people had a bone to pick with, who had to hide so much from those around him, being able to relax and just be himself was exactly what he needed most. He had spent almost his whole life on edge, especially after he got his Devil Bringer. He needed someone he could naturally lower his guard around, someone he felt safe with, and that someone was Dante.

“Ne-o.” Dante mumbled, startling the younger from his train of thought.

“Hm?” The crossbreed hummed back.

“Nr...o.” Dante grumbled as he shifted atop his bed. Was he saying something? Curiosity struck Nero as he leaned down in hopes of understanding the elder's words better.

Suddenly, a large pair of arms wrapped themselves around the younger, pulling him down beside Dante in an embrace. Nero was shocked but quickly caught on.

“You jerk, your awake!” He shouted, lightly thumping his fist on the older's chest as the old man burst into laughter, letting the shorter scold him.

“Right, sorry.” He apologized somewhat sarcastically once his laughter had died down. He then opened up his arms, releasing the younger. Noticing this, Nero went to move but hesitated... then he let his body weight sink into the older, enjoying the familiar warmth. Dante sighed deeply through his nose. “Don't tease me like this kid, you know I still like you.” Despite the plea, Nero refused to move. “Fine.” The elder excepted, flopping his arm over his ex. “Don't complain to me later about flirting with you.”

The veteran demon hunter did not stay in that slack state for long, soon tightening his grip on the shorter, enjoying the long craved for warmth, all while keeping his eye's shut.

“I miss this.” Dante admits in a whisper. “I miss you.” He couldn't keep this up for much longer, this distance they put between each other. He wanted the kid so bad it hurt, so please, god, if this was the last chance he got to hold the man he loved then strike him down now.

There was a long gap of silence before Nero finally responded.

“Me to.” He said in a voice so soft it was hard to hear even in this room of silence, but Dante caught it like a gun shot. The older's eyes flew open as he stared down at Nero who averted his gaze, a red tint washing over both their checks. The veteran demon hunter lay stunned as he took in the words just spoken. 

Then, he tucked two fingers under the crossbreeds chin and gently raised his head. It took a moment before Nero moved his gaze to Dante's eye's who stared right back at him. No words where said, but feelings where exchanged in that moment.

Then Dante closed his eyes as he lowered his head to the younger's. Letting his eye's drift close as well, Nero raised his head to meet Dante's lips half way. It was slow and chaste, but warm. A tidal wave of emotions where expressed in that simple touch of lips. It didn't last to long, but it was amazing, quality over quantity.

As Dante opened his eye's to look down at his perfect little crossbreed, he couldn't help but brake into a joyous laughter as he flipped Nero so he lay on top of him.

“H-hey!” The younger protested at the sudden action, but the old man was to elated to pay much mind.

“God, I love ya kid.” Dante said, part of him wanting to scream it to the heavens. Finally, as the laughter died down, the older noticed that something had fallen to his side. Out of curiosity, Dante grabbed the item and lifted it so both snow heads could see it. “What do we have here?” The veteren demon slayer asked with a chuckle. Nero took in a sharp gasp as he grabbed the chain of packaged condoms from the elder and stuffed them back into his pocket.

“T-trish forced me to take them.” Nero snapped in embarrassment.

“It's alright kid.” Dante said as a way to assure he had no intent on taking his newly re-appointed boyfriend tonight. He was happy enough that Nero returned to him.

There was a pause as Dante squeezed Nero closer to him, reveling in the contact, before the younger spoke.

“You wanna use em?”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, I don't even know what happened. I got the idea for this story, and then it just grew and grew into the biggest story I've ever written. 34 pages on paper and 23 pages typed, oh my.
> 
> I am kind of annoyed that this story started as one thing and then it kind of drifted into something else, and Nero and Dante where together for like half of this story. Oh well...
> 
> I love how I made 2 pages worth of writing just to explain that Dante loved Nero and respected his wishes not to have sex yet but Dante really wanted to bang.
> 
> I have a question! Dante goes into bars and often orders a strawberry sunday. Now I have never been in a bar so I was curious, how likely is it that a bar would actually serve you a strawberry sunday?
> 
> Did anyone catch the reference when I named the bartender Bobby? If you didn't, let me explain. There is a novel of Devil May Cry, under the same name, by Shin-ya Goikeda which I have been reading, crying at, and loving. In this novel the characters often visit a bar they call Bobby's which is run by none other then a man named Bobby, shocking I know.
> 
> I was actually trying to write at least the beginning of this story like that book. For those who have read it, what do you think?
> 
> I hope the drunk scenes where okay. I have never been drunk so I had to ask my editor, what it was like, is it okay?
> 
> No, Dante! Bad Dante. :( He did realize something was wrong right away though. I kind of feel bad for Julie, how was she suppose to know? And plus, how would it feel if your trying to get frisky with someone only to notice someone was watching you? Embarrassing. -///-
> 
> Just so you know, Dante sent Julie home after that and ended up staying up in thought as he waited for his drunkenness to wear off enough to find Nero.
> 
> I like how I wrote Trish.
> 
> Just to fill in a bit of info, after seeing how he could get his more hard drinking customers, most being demons, buzzed in fewer drinks, Bobby started a black market of sorts with the customer he originally got it from to get him more.
> 
> Just in case you don't know, Love Planet is a strip club Dante frequents. But after he realized he liked Nero romantically he stopped going, which is why Julie hadn’t seen him in a while.
> 
> The chase scene is my favorite part in this whole thing. I don't know why but having lovers chase each other is so cool to me. And right at the end is so sad, but so sweet. ^^
> 
> The part where Kyrie talked about Nero trusting Dante wasn’t actually in the original story. I added it so the end felt a little more cohesive rather then random feelings thrown in there.
> 
> Actually, almost every scene after the chase scene was heavily altered aside from right at the end. You see I finished the story when it was late at night. I was worrying more about wanting to get it done and over with rather then making it good. Oh well, I hope it turned out better then the first draft.
> 
> I don't know why, but I love the little... 'motivational speech' we'll call it, that Trish give Nero. It makes me giggle.
> 
> I think the ending scene is really cute, and I like the last line. My editor and I joked about how within seconds of saying that Nero would be on the bed dazed, confused, and naked.
> 
> Just so you all know, this was a one shot, I'm not continuing this.
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH for reading! I hope you enjoyed. ^^


End file.
